


Next Stage

by fuckinuuhh



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinuuhh/pseuds/fuckinuuhh
Summary: nasty





	Next Stage

Ask anywhere throughout the main building, and you'd get the same response. Class e was a wildcard as of late, a mysterious, isolated part of the academy where just about anything could occur. 

Assassins - make that two of them - could show up as members of staff, a classroom could become a battlefield over night, therefore, it should also stand to reason that this too should have registered as a possibility in Korosensei's mind.

And yet...

"You seem to have got the hang of those tentacles I've given you most impressively, guinea pig. Skill like that would be of significant help for the 'next stage'."

"I wasn't aware your crackpot schemes needed more than one stage to come undone, Yanagisawa." Korosensei didn't look up from the book he was holding, the gaudy colors of an erotic magazine poking out over the edges. The obscene shades were very clearly a taunt, it made the scientist's blood boil and his face a violent red, barely concealed despite the total coverage of the mask. He balled his fists. 

"However," Korosensei raised his eyes, seeing through instantaneously, "I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere."

\--

'Elsewhere', of course, was a rather cramped utility shed, forcing Yanagisawa up against the feeble wall, robes long discarded in place of a more familiar outfit, panting as a plump, thick tentacle worked its way around his crotch. 

"Fuck, guinea-" He was cut off by a tentacle caressing his cheek, soothing him as he panted and grit his teeth. Several more tentacles explored his lower body, slipping underneath his trousers, squeezing and nudging his thighs apart, so sticky, so _warm_. Others tore and ripped at his shirt. Buttons popped and fell off somewhere, he didn't quite care, didn't _need_  to as they took full advantage of squeezing his chest and rubbing against his nipples tantalizingly slow. His hands were brought behind his back and bound, a grip too pleasant to protest, and just as he had begun to rock into the tentacle still sensually rubbing his cock through his trousers, just as his vision begun to cloud with tears of pleasure, it drew back, thinly connected by a trail of mucus.

"What-what are you doing...?" Yanagisawa asked, barely above a whisper. This was bad, his head was swimming, it came out more feeble than the authoritative tone he was going for.

"That's quite the face you're making, you're not too overwhelmed just yet, are you?" Green snakelike stripes flashed across Korosensei's face. That infuriating sight was more than enough for Yanagisawa, who even in his current position managed to scowl terribly.

"Well, what else do you have in mind?"

This seemed to be a key word for the octopus, whose previous expression became giddy, "Hold on. Oh, you may want this." He brought a tentacle up to Yanagisawa's lips, who with some hesitation let it inside his mouth. It was surprisingly soft, his cheeks reddened as it reassuringly stroked the roof of his mouth, steadily going farther and farther down his throat... His zipper sounded. 

Oh.

His trousers were discarded in the same pile as the robes, and before he knew himself, his underwear were brought down enough to reveal everything to the keen eyes of his perpetually grinning observer, who was starting to run incredibly low on self restraint. The teasingly warm presence returned, made blisteringly hot as a tentacle wrapped around his dick, gently pumping and dragging across the head, his chest heaving once again. It was all too much to focus on, the torturous rhythm, the unrelenting rub of tentacles on his stomach, so much so that when the thickest yet made its way to his asshole and traced around, it sent a jolt through him.

It entered abruptly, sending Yanagisawa bucking up with it. That explains the tentacle in his mouth - without it he wouldn't have the strength not to burst into a heavy moan. Its thickness was disagreeable at first, the mucus provided beforehand was barely enough for someone so inexperienced, but it gradually sank into the rest of the pace. Korosensei seemed to take the hint and added extra mucus, anyway, increasing the obscene, wet noises ringing out. The tentacle was pulled sharply from his mouth.

"So good, so... Ah, I..." He couldn't last much longer, he was blabbering and moaning without restraint, hell, he probably would've cum a long while before, if the tentacle tending to his cock weren't so carefully giving him just enough to stay desperate for more.

It slackened, thankfully, and Yanagisawa's body tensed up, tightening around the tentacle inside him mercilessly striking his prostate, and at long last, released in one upward thrust of his hips.

\--

Korosensei unwound his tentacles slowly, placing Yanagisawa on the floor and brushing wiry strands of hair from his face. "This is what you meant all along, wasn't it? By the 'next stage', that is."

Yanagisawa leaned into the tentacle's touch, and before he could gather his answer, fell asleep.


End file.
